"Work, Stress, and Health 2009: Global Concerns And Approaches" will be held at the Caribe Hilton Hotel, Washington, DC, on November 5-8, 2009, with Preconference Workshops on March 5th. This scientific conference is convened by the American Psychological Association, the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health, and the Society for Occupational Health Psychology. Public Health Relevance: The Work, Stress, and Health conference series is designed to address the constantly changing nature of work and the implications of these changes for the health, safety, and well-being of workers. The 2009 conference will focus on global concerns of the occupational stress and health and approached to address those concerns. Numerous topics of interest to labor, industry practitioners, and researchers are covered in the series, such as work and family issues, workplace violence, long hours of work, the aging workforce, and best practices for preventing stress. Expert presentations, panel discussions, and informal get-togethers with leading scientists and practitioners provide an exciting forum for learning about the latest developments on an impressive range of topics.